Clock and data recovery (CDR) circuits can be used in a variety of applications for recovering data from a high-speed serial data stream.
In one example, a CDR circuit is used in an optical transceiver to provide retiming. In another example, a chip-to-chip communication system includes two or more serial communication links or lanes used to communicate data from a first integrated circuit (IC) or chip to a second IC. Additionally, each lane can include a CDR circuit for recovering data from an input data stream received over the lane.